Lilynette Grows Up
by Melpomene of Tragic Olympus
Summary: Lilynette becomes the target of an experiment by Szayelaporro Granz and hilarity ensues and poor Ulquiorra (who already has his hands full with Orihime) gets the shock of his life. Read inside to find out. (Bleach and its characters are property of Tito Kube.)


"STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRK!"

It was a sound that had echoed through the halls of Las Noches many a time before. The high pitched screeching of a certain lime-green haired Fraccion bouncing off of each room like a ricocheting bullet. The sound had attracted the attention of all in the fortress and drew many a turned head towards the blurred mass of lime green that had ran past them all like a horse on speed to the room she shared with her partner and counterpart, Coyote Starrk. The mass of lime-green was none other than Lilynette Gingerbuck, and she was in a panic.

"What the fuck was that about and who the fuck was that?" snarled Grimmjow, roused from his daydream of murdering a certain strawberry named Ichigo Kurosaki by the yelling Lilynette.

"I think it was Lily," replied a bemused Tier, casting her eyes to her snickering fracciones.

"It seems our dear Lilynette has finally matured," mused Cyan as they all winced at the sound of Starrk's bedroom door slamming shut.

"Matured?" Asked Francesca Rose as she cocked a curious brow at Cyan.

"Yes. Remember, Francesca; Lilynette was always a small flat-chested thing. That blur that ran past us is Lilynette's new form….er….new body."

"Amusing," murmured Tier. "I wonder how Starrk will handle this."

Meanwhile, a very paranoid and shocked-beyond-belief Lilynette was leaning against the closed door, panting heavily, glaring at the lazy form of her master and other half. Growling impatiently, she grabbed the nearest object she could, a book Aizen once left in the room and heaved it as hard as she could at his head. Surprisingly, she found her accuracy to be spot on, and moreso than normal. The book connected squarely with the back of Starrk's head, making a bump rise.

"OW! Lilynette, what the h—"

Starrk turned immediately, ready to blast Lilynette with the worst verbal beat-down in Hueco Mundo's history when he suddenly found himself at a loss for words as he stared at the new figure in his room. Usually bored eyes widened to dinner plates as he rose to his feet, his eyes searching the form of this new female arrancar before him. He circled the female that resembled his Lilynette with a mix of interest and confusion. Was this his Lilynette? This well-endowed, stunning creature before him?

"Lilynette?"

"Well duh."

"Is that you?"

"Yes, you dumbshit," she growled, irritated by Starrk's constant circling her. Rearing back, she balled her fist and clocked Starrk straight in the nose, or at least that was the intention. Starrk caught the fist, gazing into Lilynette's pink hues with his own.

"What happened to you?" He whispered, still reeling from the shock of seeing the new Lilynette.

"I don't know," she squeaked, her usually high voice now having a more soft tone to it.  
A few other changes were also obvious about Starrk's other half.

For one, the once-flat chested Fraccion was now sporting a pair of C-Cup breasts, which were straining against the confines of her vest. Her hips were now more defined as was her rear. Her normally straight-lined frame had taken on an hour-glass figure and her face had filled out, with high cheekbones and pouty lips, giving her a more mature look. Starrk was amazed. He was always used to the child-like Lilynette with the high-pitched screech and always angry. This Lilynette was vastly different.

"I don't know," Lilynette whined.  
"I had come back from Szayelaporro's lab feeling just fine and fell asleep talking to Loly and Menoly. When I woke up, they were looking at me funny and I couldn't figure out why until I saw my reflection in a mirror and I couldn't believe what I saw! I have these things like Nelliel and Tier and that human girl in Ulquiorra's room have, and they feel heavy and weird."

She pointed to her breasts, jiggling them about in her hands and making a weird face.

"Then Grimmjow made a perverted comment about my ass and slapped me on it and winked at me in a creepy way," she said, wiggling the more adult bottom in Starrk's face.

"And then Nnoitra was waggling his tongue in a weird way at me and it made me wanna hit him," she whined, imitating the waggling motion Nnoitra made with his tongue.

"….I see," Starrk said, snapping out of his shock and surprise.  
"Well, Lilynette….whatever Szayel did….looks good. You look better like this than like the little kid you were before."

Lilynette felt herself blush. Starrk had just paid her a compliment and she didn't overreact and punch him in the face like she normally would. She backed away a bit from Starrk's reach, hitting the wall behind her as she stared wide eyed at Starrk, unsure of what was going on. Before she could reply, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Starrk replied, half-dazed.

The door creaked open and Gin Ichimaru, the scientist Szayelaporro Granz and the fearless leader of the Espada, Sosuke Aizen walked in. Both Gin and Aizen took on stunned looks while Szayel stood behind them with a proud smirk upon his face. Gin's normally closed slits opened wide as sky blue eyes took in the new Lilynette before him. Aizen's dark hues clouded over in something akin to a lustful stare and Szayel chortled behind them, cocking a brow at Starrk, who now had a very serious, very murderous look on his face.

"What's the matter, Starrk?" Chuckled Szayel. "Don't you like your new other half?"

"My my," snickered Aizen as he circled Lilynette with interest. "This new development could be beneficial. Tell me, Szayel, how many female qualities did you give her?"

"Everything a normal human girl would have," Szayel said with a shrug. "Right down to the hormone rages that come with the reproductive cycle."

"Repro-what?!" Screeched Lilynette.

"She will be the first Arrancar to reproduce! Thanks to my experiments and a bit of the human girl's DNA traits. Of course to make sure the lineage of the Espada continues, she'll have to mate with the current males in the Espada."

That did it.

Starrk's rage boiled over and he tackled Szayel to the floor, growling like the feral canine his name paid homage to. The intense hatred flamed within Starrk's eyes and Szayel could feel Starrk's reiatsu flattening him like a pancake. Szayel struggled under Starrk's weight and the weight of Starrk's reiatsu, feeling as if he were being asphyxiated by it.

"You are not passing Lilynette around like a dinner plate," Starrk growled.

"Tsk…tsk…is Starrk suddenly protective of his fraccion?" Chuckled Szayel, still struggling to breathe.

"Enough," said Aizen in a calm voice, causing both Espada to look at him.

Aizen was still looking over Lilynette, but the lustful look had vanished and his smile had become a smirk. The gears in his head were turning and it made Starrk feel uneasy. Starrk never much liked Aizen, but felt some sense of loyalty to him for giving both him and Lilynette a purpose. After both men got to their feet, Aizen cleared his throat and resumed talking.

"You say, Szayel, that you used a bit of Miss Inoue's DNA to make this happen, correct?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

"Then the only suitable mate can only be one of two choices: myself or her fighting partner, Starrk."

"But, Lord Aizen, my extensive testing has already determined that…"

"Did I ask you?"

"No, my Lord."

"Excuse me," chimed Lilynette, "I think I have the right to decide what happens to me and what doesn't. I don't want to be an experiment or a toy for someone else's pleasure. I may not like this new body, but I'm going to deal with it in my own way, and to prove that, I'm going to do whatever I want to the next person that walks in through that door."

Sure enough, no sooner had the words left her mouth, there was a knock at the door, then it opened, the intimidating figure of Ulquiorra Cifer casually strolling in, hands in his pockets and his usual uncaring expression on his face….until he saw Lilynette charging at him with little time to react.

"What the…" was all he got out before Lilynette knocked him to the ground, staring into his cold jade hues with her fiery pink ones. Before Ulquiorra knew it, Lilynette's lips had crashed down onto his own, only to vanish as soon as they'd pressed on. Lilynette stood up, glared at Szayel, Starrk and Aizen, stuck her tongue out at them and stormed out of Starrk's room, slamming the door shut behind her.

A stunned silence fell over all in the room as Ulquiorra got to his feet, looking himself at the recently closed door, then to the others, eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Who was that?" He asked the others.

"Lilynette," they all replied.

"Hn…really?" A curious demeanor overtook Ulquiorra's usually aloof demeanor before he turned bored eyes back to the others, a slight smirk giving away his façade.

"What a woman," he replied before turning on his heel and leaving the room and his stunned comrades.

"What just happened?" asked Gin, tilting his head, the events still processing.

Starrk simply shrugged, walking back over to his makeshift bed and flopping down upon it, his eyes shifting to the ceiling as a small smile appeared on his face, his voice light and soft as he spoke.

"My little Lilynette is growing up."


End file.
